The present invention relates generally to the field of data transfer, and more particularly to providing relevant recipient data transfer target applications through a user interface.
When users of a computing device access, create, and/or update files through application software, the users utilize a clipboard in conjunction with a clipboard manager to assist in performing the associated tasks. The clipboard is a set of functions and messages that enables application software to transfer data. As all applications have access to the clipboard, data can be easily transferred between applications and/or within an application. The clipboard manager is a computer program that adds functionality to the clipboard of an operating system. Clipboard managers enhance the basic functions of cut, copy, and paste operations with one or more features, such as multiple buffers and the ability to merge, split, and edit contents; selecting the buffer to store data from a cut or copy; selecting the buffer the paste data should be retrieved from; handling formatted text, tabular data, data objects, media content, and uniform resource locators (URLs); saving copied data to long-term storage; indexing and/or tagging clipped data; and searching saved data.
Interoperability is a property of a product or system, whose interfaces are completely understood, to work with other products or systems without restricted access or implementation. With respect to software, interoperability describes the capability of different programs to exchange data via a common set of exchange formats, to read and write the same file formats (e.g., file types), and to use the same protocols (i.e., compatible software). For example, word processor applications are compatible when the document files may be opened in either product. A file format is a standard way that information is encoded for storage in a computer file. A computer file is a resource for storing information, which is available to a computer program and other computer programs to use after the program that created the computer file has finished executing. The computer file is associated with a unique filename that includes a filename extension. A filename extension is a suffix (separated from the base filename by a dot or space) to the name of a computer file applied to indicate the encoding (e.g., file format, file type) of its contents or usage. For example, HTML documents are identified by names that end with .html (or .htm), and GIF images by .gif.
Content analysis is a research tool to determine the presence of certain words and/or concepts within texts or sets of texts. Through content analysis, meanings and relationships of such words and concepts are analyzed and quantified, allowing inferences regarding the messages within the texts, the writers, the audience, and the culture to be made. To conduct a content analysis of any text, the text is coded or broken down into manageable categories on a variety of levels (e.g., word, word sense, phrase, sentence, theme, etc.) and examined through conceptual analysis or relational analysis. Conceptual analysis establishes the existence and frequency of concepts within text. For example, a reader believes a particular author frequently writes about hunger. The reader performs a conceptual analysis to determine how many times the words “hunger,” “hungry,” “famished,” or “starving” appear in a volume of poems. Relational analysis takes the conceptual analysis and examines the relationships among concepts in the text. Continuing the example, the relational analysis identifies the other words (or phrases) the words “hunger,” “hungry,” “famished,” or “starving” appear next to and determines what different meanings emerge as a part of the groupings.